


Assassino e Artista

by raphae11e



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, more kinks will be added as I work through this huge prompt list, oh boy, some drabbles are au and some are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphae11e/pseuds/raphae11e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio, Leonardo, and the days they spend together. Doing mostly inappropriate things, which surprises no one.</p>
<p>Just a bunch of short pieces I've been writing based on a kink prompt list I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing

Kissing, Ezio has decided, is one of his favorite pastimes. Not that this would surprise anyone, given his history, but it appeals to him in more ways than just the physical aspect. Kissing is  _ versatile,  _ in a way that words are often not. He can say so much with a kiss, so many feelings can be outpoured and not a single sentence needs to be uttered. 

He thinks of kisses at high noon, when the heat ripples in waves above the dirt streets and makes the air in his lungs feel like syrup. The cool of the _bottega,_ the sound of silverpoint against parchment. Drifting off and waking up to the feeling of lips pressed to his temple in the shape of a smile. Wrapping his arms around a slim waist and feeling a hand close over his own, squeezing gently. Melodies plucked out carelessly on the _lira,_ accompanied by a few hummed notes, beautiful in their simplicity. Kisses that say just _rest_. Just for a moment.

He thinks of kisses given and received at dusk, before the world has truly gone to sleep. They tumble into bed together, laughter caught in the air between their mouths, breathy sounds that turns into gasps and moans. Blue eyes glazed over with lust, barely visible under fluttering lashes. Mussed golden hair and freckles and lips that press in all the right places. The slide of a thigh between his and heat coiling deep in his belly as he kisses his way down a pale neck, a heaving chest, a slim stomach, down, down. His heart kicking at his ribcage and his mouth open and panting, their bodies moving mindlessly, harmoniously, together. Kisses that say please, please. God,  _ yes.  _

As he sits across from Leonardo at his workshop table, watching the man paint by the light of a few meager candle stubs, he is reminded of kisses exchanged in the dead of night. Kisses that radiate warmth when candles are scarce, when night terrors creep their way into the bedroom and poison his dreams, poison Leonardo’s. The touch of a hand at the small of his back, gentle, supportive. Tears dried on cotton sheets, on the backs of hands, on shoulders. Kisses that keep him at ease when the weight of his responsibilities threatens to crush him. I am here, they say. I am with you. I always will be.


	2. In the dark

Just as Ezio presses his thigh between Leonardo’s legs, his mouth on Leonardo’s neck, the lights in their apartment go out.  In fact, all the lights on the block go out; everything is suddenly doused in the inky black of night. The two of them pause, their breath coming in short pants.

“The lights,” Leonardo says thickly, as if coming out of a stupor.

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out,” Ezio teases. It’s hard to make out his face through the darkness, but Leonardo thinks he can see the ghost of a smirk. 

“W-Well?” the artist persists, trying not to give in to the sensation of Ezio’s thigh against the front of his jeans. He realizes very quickly that he’s fighting a losing battle. “What are we going to do about it? I can barely see you!” He waves a hand in front of his face, trying to illustrate his point.

Ezio laughs quietly, his disembodied voice drifting through the darkness. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do but wait,  _ caro mio _ .” Suddenly a pair of hands rub firmly down Leonardo’s sides and he gasps. They continue their path downward, and as they grab at his ass Leonardo feels lips pressing against the base of his neck once again. He lets out a shaky breath that turns into a moan as Ezio’s teeth leave an imprint on his skin. Everything feels sharper, like all of his other senses are straining to make up for his temporary blindness. His nerves come alight at the slightest of touches.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this,” Ezio purrs against his collarbone, and Leonardo laughs.

“You are unrelenting,” he says, his smile evident in his voice, before his lips meet Ezio’s amidst the darkness.


	3. Spanking

Scattered as his thoughts are at the moment, it’s hard for Ezio to remember how this situation began in the first place. There were discussions of trying new things, of mixing pleasure with pain, and suddenly now he finds himself bent over Leonardo’s bed. Behind him stands the artist himself. He’s still dressed in his thin shirt and hose, his eyes gleaming in a way that sends a shiver down Ezio’s spine.

When Leonardo looks down at him with those knife bright eyes and says, “You will count each strike and thank me after it lands,” all Ezio can do is nod, licking his lips in anticipation.

“ _ Si _ ,” he replies, his hands gripping fistfuls of the sheets. “ _ Si _ ,  _ maestro _ .” And oh, does Leonardo seem to enjoy that title, the way it rolls off of Ezio’s tongue.

The first strike is not so hard, perhaps because of the unfamiliarity of the roles they have chosen. Leonardo has always been gentle, painfully so. Though their lovemaking at times does become rough, carnal, neither one of them has ever struck the other. Even now Leonardo’s slim hand is resting on the patch of skin he struck, soothing it gently. It’s with ease that Ezio says, “One, thank you  _ maestro _ .”

At the second strike Leonardo seems to gain his confidence, the slap sharp enough to coax a gasp from his lips. “T-Two, thank you  _ maestro _ ,” and he can hear Leonardo’s breath hitch behind him.

A strike.

“Ah- three, th-thank you  _ maestro _ .”

Another.

“F-Four! Four, ahh, thank you  _ maestro. _ ”

As the strikes continue they only seem to increase in intensity, some of them hitting his skin in rapid succession. Ezio can hardly get enough breath into his lungs to count, and yet he feels compelled to continue. He promised. He promised he would.

A smattering of slaps, two of them striking his thighs.

“Five, s-six- nnh, seven! Thank y-”

Another strike before he can finish, hitting reddened, sensitive skin. Ezio finds himself jerking forward, scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. His cock brushes briefly against fabric and he groans in the back of his throat.

“Seven- n-no, eight, eight! Eight, thank you  _ m-maestro _ !”

At the next strike Ezio finds himself rolling his hips against the bed, just the slightest bit, trying to find some kind of relief. The slaps are stinging now, and he realizes he wants them to sting  _ more _ .

“Nine, ahh, thank you  _ maestro _ \- h-harder,  _ maestro _ , please-”

He thinks he hears Leonardo moan at that, and briefly smiles into the sheets before the tenth strike falls. His smile is wiped from his face and he moans too, feels his cock twitch. 

“T-Ten! Thank you  _ maestro _ -” Ezio groans as a palm rubs over his left thigh and buttock, the skin prickling, like it’s forgotten how gentle a touch could be. “L-Leonardo…” he utters before he can stop himself. His voice is as shaky as his body, and it’s with surprise that Ezio realizes how much he  _ loves  _ this. Loves this power Leonardo has over him. The revelation is not an unpleasant one. 

There’s a hurried rustling noise behind him as the artist divests himself of his clothing, and then suddenly he’s leaning over Ezio, pressed against his back. A hand slides its way up his thigh again and comes to rest just below his backside. “Ask nicely, Ezio,” Leonardo says, his voice rough in a way that the assassin rarely hears. He whines in the back of his throat.

“Please.”

The hand grips tighter and slides up further, thumb rubbing along the cleft of his ass, and Ezio is struck by how deeply arousing that sensation is. “Please…?” Leonardo questions, coaxing him on. Ezio looks back over his shoulder, meeting his lover’s fevered gaze. The look in those eyes borders on predatory. He takes a shaky breath and says the words he knows are being asked of him.

“Please,  _ maestro _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Spontaneous sex

Leonardo is busy at his easel, his paints spread out across his work table, his most recent commission propped up in front of him. Yet another tedious portrait for yet another rich patron, one who doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. The artist sighs. Despite how banal this work is, he still forces himself to put at least  _ some  _ effort into the piece. 

It’s times like these that he wishes Ezio would appear to distract him. The young assassin has an uncanny ability to arrive when Leonardo actually needs to work, and in turn is nowhere to be seen when he needs an excuse  _ not  _ to work. 

_ I suppose it can’t be helped,  _ he muses as he mixes his paints.  _ He is probably busy with something for the Brotherhood. No doubt something more important than my amusement.  _ As he works his mind drifts to other topics; he thinks of his flying machine, hanging above him like a large bat, and the changes he needs to make to its design. He thinks, with a twinge of guilt, of his countless commissions, most of them lying unfinished. Caught up in his thoughts, he neglects to hear the  _ thump  _ upstairs in his bedroom, and the light steps coming down his stairs, avoiding the creaky boards. In fact he doesn’t hear Ezio’s approach at all until a set of strong arms wrap around his waist. He starts, nearly dropping his paints.

“Ezio!” he exclaims, turning his head just enough to see the corner of a white hood and a curl of dark hair against a tan jaw. The man smells of sweat and leather and steel; he must have just returned to Firenze from an assignment. “ _ Dio mio,  _ you scared me. Must you always sneak up like that?”

The assassin laughs, pressing a kiss just under Leonardo’s jaw. “I’m sorry,” he says, though it’s clear from his tone of voice that he really isn’t. There’s a pause as Ezio nuzzles gently at his neck, making his breath catch in his throat. “I missed you while I was away.” His voice is low and throaty in a way that sends shivers down the artist’s spine, and he feels Ezio’s hands move from his waist to his ribs, thumbs rubbing in small circles. Leonardo sets his paints down, his hands shaking slightly, gasping as another kiss, harder and more demanding than the first, is pressed against his throat.

“Thank God you are here,” he says. Turning around to face his lover, Leonardo smiles rather sheepishly. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to stop working.” At this Ezio laughs again, his eyes dark, his hands resuming their exploration of Leonardo’s body.

“I  _ am  _ good at thinking of excuses,” he agrees. His eyes darken even more and he licks his lips, leaning forward until his face is just inches from Leonardo’s. “Perhaps now the best excuse would be for me to bend you over the nearest table, hm? You certainly cannot work  _ then _ .” As he finishes his sentence he closes the gap between them, ignoring the waiting lips and instead presses an open mouthed kiss to the artist’s pale throat. 

“Agreed,” Leonardo groans, wrapping his arms around Ezio’s waist, and hears the young man respond with a growl. As they slowly step backwards towards the work table, Leonardo thinks about what a mess they’re going to make of his studio. And then he doesn't think much of anything at all. 


	5. Bodily fluids + Blow jobs

“Fuck, Ezio…”

Ezio looks up from his position on the floor, pulling his mouth away from Leonardo’s cock. He licks his lips, slowly, teasingly, offers up a sly smile, and asks, “Yes,  _ amore mio _ ?” His voice is rough, as though his throat has been rubbed raw. 

Above him he can hear Leonardo trying to catch his breath, can see the blush slowly creeping its way down his neck and chest, staining his pale skin a deep red. The artist’s trembling fingers card their way through his hair. He shakes his head. “N-No, don’t stop,” he insists between panted breaths, hips rocking back and forth, searching for relief.  And as much as Ezio enjoys teasing Leonardo, licking and biting and kissing until the man is practically in tears, he decides to take pity tonight. He smiles wider and leans forward again, sliding his lips back down over sensitive flesh until the head of Leonardo’s dick is pressed against the back of his throat.

All too soon Ezio can feel him reaching completion, pale thighs trembling and rocking up, pressing insistently into the assassin’s mouth. At a particularly deep thrust Ezio groans, his eyes watering, and Leonardo practically writhes above him, his fist clenching in long, dark hair. 

“Ezio, Ezio-” he moans, as if invoking a prayer, and as Ezio presses his tongue flat against the shaft and pulls up, Leonardo comes undone. He pulls away, swallowing hard. Cum drips from the corners of his mouth and coats his lips, running down his chin. 

Leonardo watches in silence, his eyes hooded, as Ezio swipes up the sticky fluid with his thumb, pressing it into his mouth and groaning quietly at the taste. The assassin takes a deep breath, all too aware of how his body is trembling, aching because it’s been neglected for so long. Before he even says a word, however, he hears a creak as Leonardo leans forward, cradling Ezio’s jaw in his hands.

“Your turn,” he says, his voice breathless, and Ezio couldn’t ask for a better invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are self explanatory, so I'll just leave you to enjoy them! Quick shout out, though, to anyone who has been reading my multichap ezioleo fic. It is not abandoned! Let me repeat that! It is NOT abandoned! I've been having some serious writer's block with it recently, which is frustrating, because I have so many things planned for it. I even have half of another chapter written, but the going is tough. 
> 
> So fear not, those of you who do enjoy my writing (the part of it that's not porn, lmao). Once the muse returns, I'll be writing it like crazy. In the meantime, I hope these drabbles of the boys doing ridiculously sexy things can tide you over. :^)


End file.
